Memories of you
by bubblybubby
Summary: After losing the Sam she has come to love, will Mercedes open heart and accept the man he is now.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome. Thanks to Ms. Zee for helping me out last minute. Please excuse any mistakes.**

* * *

As Mercedes packed the last of Sam's things memories of their life together came back to her in waves of emotions. She thought Sam was it for her, Sam was it. She was no longer going to be alone. Looking around their home they'd shared for the past two years, it seemed pretty empty without Sam's' thing in it to make it complete. Closing the last box, Mercedes let out a shaky breath and started to cry. Tina had asked her if she need help packing his things but it was something she needed to do herself. She promise herself she wouldn't cry but she couldn't help it she had loved Sam so much and still did.

Flashback

Mercedes met Sam her junior year in college, she was roommates with Tina and Sam was Tina and Mike's best friend. Sam, Tina and Mike had known each other since their junior year in high school.

Mike and Sam were helping Tina move into her and Mercedes room when they all met.

"Hi, you must be Mercedes Jones my name is Tina Cohen Chang, I am your roommate." sticking out her hand to Mercedes.

Mercedes turned from her closet with a bright smile and walked over to Tina to shake her hand, "Hi, yes I am. Nice to meet you finally."

When Mercedes turned around, Sam was looking at her and could not take his eyes off her. He thought she was gorgeous.

"This handsome fellow here is my boyfriend Mike Chang." Tina said pushing Mike toward Mercedes so he could shake her hand.

Mercedes shook Mike's hand, "Hello, nice to meet you Mike."

Mike smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

"And this here is Sam, Mike and my best friend." Tina said.

Still holding the box he brought in Sam didn't hear Tina introduce him he was memorize by Mercedes' beauty.

Tina looked at Mike, they both huge grins on their faces. Mike just shrugged his shoulder.

Tina cleared her throat and spoke a little louder "Sam, Sam." she giggled. She turned to Mercedes, "This is Sam our very single, ready to mingle, who has a tingle in his pant! Sam Evans, who is on the swim team, football player and is majoring in computer animation and minoring in business. He want to have his own comic book out by time he graduate college." Tina was trying to sell Sam and hoping Mercedes was single.

Sitting down the box he was holding Sam reached out to shake Mercedes hand. Sam looked Mercedes into her eyes and said "Uh, hi." That was all Sam could manage to say with a goofy grin on his face.

Mercedes shyly took his hand, "Nice to meet you Sam."

Sam was still shaking Mercedes hand with a grin on his face.

Mercedes look to Tina and then to their hands. Tina quickly jumped up and pulled Mercedes' hand out of Sam's.

Mercedes look at Tina and whisper, "Thank you."

Mike and Sam left and Tina and Mercedes were alone in their dorm room. "So Mercedes are you dating anyone." Tina asked not holding back after guys left. She was determined to hook Sam up on a date with Mercedes.

"No, I just broke up with my high school sweetheart a month ago. Why?" she asked with a smirk on her face knowing what Tina was about to say.

"Cause my friend Sam is already crushing on you." Tina said with a little giggle.

"Really." Mercedes said with a raised eyebrow. "What makes think he is crushing on me? He only said two words to me and one really wasn't a word." Mercedes said trying to get a feel for Tina, to see if Tina was as straight forward as she presented herself to be.

"Girl, Sam Evans is never at a loss for words, did you not see how he couldn't take his eyes off you. Sam has girls throwing themselves at him and he doesn't even flinch, but with you the man is a mess."

That was Mercedes first encounter with Sam Evans.

End of Flashback

Moving the last box into the garage so they could be picked up the next day. Mercedes felt like she was closing the door to her life when she closed the door to her garage.

When Sam left for the store that day she never imaged how much her life would change and that she would lose Sam the way she did. She thought Sam would always be with her and they would grow old together.

Fighting back the tears Mercedes entered her home looking around once again to see how bare it was without Sam presence there, it felt like a house not a home, it wasn't a home anymore.

Flashback

Sam and Mercedes have been dating two years. They were officially dating one month after meeting each other. They were madly in love.

"Sam I found us the perfect house!" Mercedes said as she ran though their apartment they shared with Tina and Mike.

Laughing at her excitement, Sam smiled, "Calm down My Sweet Sadie, where did you find it at?"

"Two blocks from your parents' house just past Jefferson Dr. on Whispering Willow Ct. a lovely home that sits on a an acre and has a huge storage area that we can make into our studios." she said with pure excitement.

"Alright! When can we go and see it." he asked getting excited with her.

"Right now, I was too excited to wait so I told the realtor I will be right back with you. We have about 15 minutes before she has to leave, come on." She said jumping up and down. Sam eyes were following her chest as it bounced and he said, "If you keep getting this excited about it I'll buy you anything you want."

Mercedes eye followed his and she adjusted her breasts in her bra and then slapped him on his arm saying, "Stop being silly, let's go!" she was excited and ready to go.

Sam thought the house was perfect for them to grow and start a family and the storage room was big enough for their dream studios. Big enough for Mercedes a recordings one and still big enough for him to have room to work on his comics with a small pressing machine. "Yup! This is the place for us." Sam said as he was hugging Mercedes.

End of Back Flash

Mercedes didn't know what she was going to do about the company she and Sam built together. They had a small fast growing business together, "Evans Adventures". A personalized comic book for children. They got the idea together when Steve and Stacey pulled out all of their comics that Sam has written for them over the years and was telling Mercedes how popular they were at school. How all the kids wanted a comic of their own and how everyone read them? That was how "Evans Adventures" was started, a comic book that catered to the individual. They pick though sets of scenery, adventures and send in a picture of themselves and a friend or sibling and Evan adventure create their stories in a set comic book form. It had children reading at many different levels. Their company won 3 different prestige awards for literacy their first year out. Sam and Mercedes and their families couldn't be prouder of them.

Mercedes thought that she would discuss the detail with Sam's parents later but she would keep it running as long as she could. It was Sam's dream and she wanted to keep it alive as long as she could, hopefully with the Evans help and approval.

Mercedes started out doing voice overs and singing for commercials and cartoons. Sam had done illustrations for different cartoons then eventually his own comics. They could work at home and spend a lot of time together which they loved. They made their own hours, as long as they met their deadlines there were no problems. Life was good for Sam and Mercedes.

Exhausted from her day of packing Mercedes only wanted to take a long hot shower and go to bed.

Walking in to her bedroom Mercedes noticed her engagement ring sitting on her dresser and let out a long sad sigh. "No more crying!" she said frustrated with herself and took the ring, stuffing it in her dresser drawer.

Flashback

On a Saturday about six months ago Sam left Mercedes a note saying, "My Sweet Sadie meet me for breakfast at our favorite breakfast shoppe. Much Love, Your Super Sammy." With a smile on her face Mercedes rushed and took a shower to meet her Super Sammy at Justins' Bagel Shoppe for breakfast.

45 min later she is looking for Sam and asked the clerk Jules, "Have you seen Sam today?" Jules nodded, "Oh yes he told me he had to go and to give you this."

Jules handed Mercedes a letter. Mercedes opened it and read the letter. "My Sweet Sadie, I am sorry I missed you, but I need you to go to this address and present them with this card. No question please, do this for me." Mercedes pick up her cell phone to call Sam but Tina came through the door at the same time she was going to call Sam.

"Don't you dare call Sam!" Tina said forcefully.

Mercedes turn around, "Why not!? And how do you know I was calling Sam?" Mercedes looked confused trying to figure out what Sam is up to.

"Sam said you where stressed out and you needed to relax. He and Mike are trying hard to do something nice for us and he sent me here to make sure you do it and relax." Tina said with a matter of fact stance.

"O-okay?" Mercedes said, "I just don't understand why he left me here when he said to meet him here."

"Stop questioning everything and just enjoy yourself okay." Tina said as she is pulling Mercedes out the door.

Tina drove Mercedes to her next location and parked the car. Tina and Mercedes got out of the car.

"Something isn't right this is a hotel." Mercedes said wondering why she was at a hotel.

"Just come on. Where is the card Sam gave you?" Tina said walking up to the front doors.

"Right here. Where do we take it?" said Mercedes

"Over there." As Tina was pointing to the front desk.

Mercedes walk to the front desk and handed the clerk the card. "Hi my boyfriend ga-" Mercedes was interrupted as the clerk nods her head and hands her a key card and said "Ah yes Miss Jones everything is waiting on you and your friend. Your room number is #772. Thank you Miss Jones enjoy your stay.

"Thank you." Tina said as she grabbed Mercedes hand and guided her to the elevator. Mercedes felt like she was being pulled and pushed all day.

"What is going on here?" Mercedes asked wanting answers.

"Can you just enjoy yourself for a change and STOP questioning everything." Tina laughed at her confusion.

They opened the door and the room was lit with candles and two masseuse were there to give them private massages.

Mercedes was excited, she'd never had a massage before and was looking forward to it. She was loving her man so much right know.

After the massage she felt so relaxed she went to shower to wash the oils off. She didn't want all the oil on her clothing, but when she went for her clothes they were gone. All that was left was a white terry cloth robe she slip it on to find Tina and ask where her clothes were.

Tina was in the living area with a stylist team from the hotel.

"What is all of this?" Mercedes said as she look around.

Tina said, "What can I say we have fantastic men."

The girls enjoyed their spa day with new hair style, make-up and a fresh mani-pedi.

There was a knock at the door there was an attendant from one of Mercedes favorite shops with a line of brand new dresses for the night. A note was handed to her. "My Sweet Sadie, hope your day was relaxing, please meet me for dinner at 6pm at the hotel restaurant. Much love, your Super Sammy."

"Eeeek Yeah, I can't wait!" Mercedes was fill with so much joy. "Sam is the best."

Later that night Sam and Mike met the girls down stairs at the restaurant.

As Mercedes and Tina entered the restaurant Sam and Mike mouths dropped open. Mercedes was stunning in a royal blue empire dress with spaghetti straps, it fell just above the knees with a decorative bust line that accented her voluptuous breast. Topped with silver strappy shoes.

Tina had on a long sheer green dress with a mini skirt underneath with the top as a corset trimed in black lace. With black strappy shoes, both girls looked stunning.

The men looked very handsome in their black tuxes as well.

They had a lovely dinner and they danceed the night away. Mercedes thanked Sam time and time again for such a beautiful relaxing day. Sam said " I had to do it this way otherwise you would not have done it at all." and let out a small chuckle.

Mercedes knew he was right and was glad he did it the way he did.

Mike and Tina said their goodbyes and left. Mercedes told Sam. "We have to go and get my car I left it at Justines'. Sam reply, "Mike and I picked it up as soon as you two left there."

"Wait, you were there?" Mercedes said surprise.

"Yes I had to make sure everything went off without any problems. You know how you hate surprises." Sam said with a smirk. Mercedes know it was true, she hated surprises.

"Let go to our room." Sam said.

"Don't you mean home?" Mercedes asked.

"No the room is paid for until Sunday. So I mean our room." Dragging Mercedes behind him they rushed to their hotel room. This time she didn't mind being dragged.

Once inside the room Sam walked over and plugged in his iPod and pressed play. Sam walked back over to Mercedes and looked directly into her big brown eyes and said "Dance with me, Sweet Sadie." in a soft deep sexy voice and they danced holding each other so close.

Sam stop dancing and looked down into Mercedes big brown eyes,

"Mercedes, when I first met you, you left me speechless. I could not find the words to say a simple hi. I fell for you so fast and hard it scared me. I told Tina and Mike before we left that day that you were the one for me I felt it then and I know it for sure now. You are the love of my life." Sam knelt down on one knee pulling a small white box with a gold ribbon out of his pocket. "Mercedes Jones will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

With tears streaming down her face Mercedes nodded and said "YES!" Kneeling down to him, she engulfed him in the biggest hug and kiss Sam could handle. Kissing him all over his face saying "yes, yes, yes!" between each kiss.

End of Back Flash

She was so sad knowing her Sammy, her Super Sammy was gone forever.

So many memories came back to Mercedes. She was an emotional wreck. She needed sleep and she needed it now.

Knock, knock, knock...Mercedes front door. 'It's too damn early in the morning! Who the hell is this?' Mercedes thought to herself. Slowly getting out of bed she made her way to her front door. Knock, knock, knock, "Coming!" she yelled. Reaching the front door. "Who is it?" She yelled as she looked though the peep hole and saw Mike.

She slowly open the door. "Hey Mike." she said and moved to the side to let him in. As she was closing the door she heard. "Hey can I come in too?"

She open the door again to see Sam standing there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Next Chapter will explain a lot more. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to Zee , who took this on even though she was sick. Thank you love your the best.**_

* * *

Knock, knock, knock... was at Mercedes front door. 'It's too damn early in the morning who in the hell is this.' Mercedes thought to herself. Slowly getting out of bed she made her way to her front door. Looking out the peep hole and she saw Mike.

She slowly open the door. "Hey Mike." she said and move to the side to let him in. As she was closing the door she heard. "Hey can I come in too?"

She open the door again to see Sam standing there. "Hi Mercedes" Sam said with a sad look on his face.

"Hi." Mercedes said slowly as she let Sam in.

**Flashback**

Two months ago Mercedes receive the phone call that changed her life to what it was now.

Mercedes was calling Sam over and over again it was taking him far too long to just make a run to the store.

Buzz, buzz, Mercedes cell phone goes off. She pick it up, "Hey, Mary."

"Mercedes, you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible it's Sam." Mary, Sam mother said.

"What happen?" Mercedes said worried.

"Please Mercedes, he's has been in an accident and they aren't giving details right know. We are on our way there right now." Mary said with stress in her voice.

"Okay, I am on my way!" Mercedes said hanging up the phone.

At the nurse's station, Mercedes tried to find out what hospital room Sam was in but they would not give her any detail because she was not family. Dwight, Sam's father came down the hall when he heard Mercedes yelling at the nurses. Dwight nodded to the nurse, "It okay she is his fiance' she is family."

"Thank you Dwight. How is Sam? What happened?" Mercedes asked looking at Dwight.

"From what I heard a driver didn't see Sam on his motorcycle and moved over into his lane, side swiping him and he ended up in a ditch. The driver called 911 right away." Dwight took a long breathe and continued.

"He is alive but unconscious, no broken bone surprisingly. We are waiting on the doctor to give us more detail. I was going to look for the doctor when I heard you." Dwight said rubbing her back.

Entering the room Mary engulf Mercedes in a huge hug. Mercedes hugged Steve and Stacey, Sam's 17 years old younger twin siblings. Mercedes walk over to her Sammy and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Sam stirred just a little bit. Mercedes whispered, "Super Sammy it's me your Sweet Sadie please wake up my love." He stirred just a little bit more. Mercedes was shocked at his movement and she look over at Mary to find an answer, Mary shook her head, "I think it's just reflex. We don't know yet."

Sam has had very little movement. But when he did it seemed to happen only when Mercedes was touching him. No one really noticed it. When they did it was passed off as natural reflex reactions.

Two days later Dwight and Mary finally got Mercedes to go home to shower and take a nap. She has been using the nurse's station to clean up and Tina had been bringing her clean clothes for the past two days.

Mercedes came back to the hospital still stressed but refreshed and ready for the day with Sam. She walked into his room and kissed him on the cheek, "Morning my Super Sammy it me Sweet Sadie."

Sam stirred just a bit, Stacey noticed he moved every time Mercedes touched him. "Hey, Mercedes can you kiss Sammy again and say hello." Stacey asked.

Mary and Dwight look over at little Stacey asking "Why?" together.

"Because every time Mercedes kisses him, he moves a little. He always moves a little when Mercedes kiss or talks to him." Stacey stated.

Mercedes looked over at Stacey, then to Sam parents, Mary said, "What harm will it do, kiss him."

Mercedes shrugged and said "Okay." Leaned over and place a simple sweet kiss on his cheek. Sam moved his finger.

"See!" Stacey said as she points to Sam finger. "Kiss him again!" Stacey said with excitement.

Mercedes lean over to kiss Sam and Mary said, "On the lips Mercedes no time to be shy." Mercedes stopped and looked at his parents then Sam. "Okay" She leaned in and place a long kiss on Sam lips. Sam's arms reached up and grabbed Mercedes arm. Everyone in the room ran to Sam's bedside. Dwight told Steve to get the doctor.

Steve left the room running.

Mary nearly pushed Mercedes to the side to get to Sam. "Sam…baby, it me mommy."

Sam slowly open his eyes and looked around the room. He reached for his throat and quietly said, "Water."

She poured him some water. Sam took slow sips from the cup. He spoke slowly and raspy due to him being unconscious for three days. "My head hurts really badly."

"I know you been in a motorcycle accident son." Dwight said.

"Motorcycle?" Sam said cautiously

"Mom would never let me ride a motorcycle." Sam said, holding is head.

The Evans just laughed, "Yeah you're right but mom didn't have much say since you're a grown man." said Dwight with a chuckle.

Sam just looked at his dad and didn't make a sound then he noticed his dad looked a little older, a touch more grey, then looked to his mom she looked a bit older too. Maybe they are just tired.

Sam looked around the room and saw a beautiful young lady that looked a lot like Stacey and a gorgeous black woman.

Mary saw the look on Sam's face and turned towards Stacey and Mercedes, just as she was about to speak Steve can running through the door with the doctor.

"Dad I found the doctor." Said Steve.

"Thanks Stevie go stand next to your sister so the doctor can examine your brother."

"What?" queried a very surprised Sam, now trying to sit up.

Mary and Dwight tried to get Sam to lay back down. Mercedes standing at the foot of the bed started to rub Sam leg trying to calm him down.

"Baby, what's wrong." said Mary

"Stevie and Stacey? What is this a joke…those two are only 9! The two standing over there are at least 16 maybe 17." Sam said with a light chuckle thinking they were playing with him and he grabbed his throat.

Doctor Washington approach Sam bedside. "Sam how old are you?" she asked

"17" he answer positively. "Why?"

"Can I please have everyone leave the room while I examine Sam?"

Mary kissed Sam's cheek and Dwight put his hand on his shoulder giving it a couple of pats and they walk towards the door with Stacey and Steve close behind.

Looking back Stacey noticed Mercedes still standing at the edge of Sam bed not moving like she was stuck. Stacey walked over putting both hands on her shoulder and guided her to the door. Sam had a confused look on his face as Stacey lead Mercedes away.

Everyone was talking in the waiting room when Mike and Tina show up.

"How is he?" asked Mike worriedly.

"He has minor cuts and bruises." said Mary

Steve jumped up saying, "He thinks he is 17 years old."

"Really?" Tina almost yelled.

"He doesn't remember me." said Mercedes in a whisper, over in a corner of the waiting room.

No one heard her as they all were trying to explain everything to Tina and Mike.

"He doesn't remember me…" said Mercedes mumbling to herself but Stacey heard her this time

Stacey just looked at her, "Oh" she said and then a long pause. "I'm sure he will remember you soon you are the love of his life." Mercedes just kept shaking her head.

Everyone started to become very interested in Stacey and Mercedes conversation.

The doctor then came out of Sam's room walking down the hall and asked to speak to Dwight and Mary.

Everyone waited in silence until the Evans returned.

Stacey spotted them coming down the hall. "There they are." she said as she pointed them out.

Everybody stood up, moving to meet them down the hall.

"So what's going on?" Steve asked anxiously.

"Sam has a case of amnesia. Dr. Washington said that we need to take it slow with Sam. Let him take in the progress slowly, don't overload him with too much information, only with what we think he can handle. We have to be patient with him."

"Is he ever going to get his memory back?" Mercedes asked.

"There's a very good chance he will." said Dwight.

"But there a chance he won't?" sniffled Mercedes

"Look he is alive so let be grateful! Now dry your tears girls." Mary said, because Mercedes and Stacey were crying.

Wiping their tears and making themselves presentable they were ready to see Sam.

Everyone walked in Sam room. "Hi "said Sam. "Come hear munchkin." Sam said with his arm stretched out.

"I don't want to hurt you." Stacey said with a concerned look on her face.

"You won't I just me one of your bear hugs." Sam grinned at her.

Stacey gave Sam a proper hug. When she pulled away Sam looked at her, "You have grown to be so beautiful Stace."

"Thanks Sam." Stacey blushed.

Sam look over towards Steve. "Wow! Stevie how tall are you now?"

"Almost 6 feet tall." Steve said standing straight to show his full height.

"Wow come here and give me a hug man." Steve looked at Sam, then everyone in the room.

"Uh- man I guess I can make an exception for you, I reserve all my hugs for the ladies." Steve winked, walking over to Sam's bed. As everyone in the room laughed looking for a bit of relieved to ease the tension in the room.

"Hey beautiful" Sam smiled wide.

Mercedes perked up, then Sam said. "Come over here and give me a hug Tina."

Tina looked a Mercedes as her smile fell then looked at Sam and walked over to give him a hug.

Sam looked to Mike.

"Mike dude you look old." Sam said still in a low husky voice.

"You should look at yourself." Mike said, as he walked over and gave Sam a hug.

Sam look over Mike shoulder and saw Mercedes, when Mike stood up he followed Sam's eyes to Mercedes.

"Oh this is Mercedes she is a friend of ours." Mike said remembering what Dwight had told them.

Mercedes looked at Mike and tried not to react to how he introduced her to her finance'.

"Hi Mercedes, sorry I don't remember you." holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Hi Sam, I guess I can forgive you, due to your head injury." she said with a smile. "Glad to see that you are okay otherwise."

"Thanks." Sam said, staring at her trying to remember her, but also thinking how beautiful she was.

Looking at everyone Sam asked, "Can I get a mirror?" No one moved. "Well I see that everyone aged I would like to see how I look 8 years older."

Mary reached for her purse and found a small compact mirror. Sam slowly opened the mirror to find an older mature Sam with short sandy brown hair. It was no longer bleach blond and long. He noticed he was no longer clean shaven as he now sported a beard, he was sure it was longer due to him being in the hospital. Small lines in his face showed as a sign of his maturity. Not bad for someone who lost eight years.

"Not bad for 25." he said and everyone laugh.

"Well dad and I are going to see when we can take you home." said Mary. She looked over to Mercedes, who looked at Mary, then lowered her head to stop the tears from falling.

"Wait, don't I live with Mike?" Sam asked.

"Well you need to be looked after and Mike has to go to work so we think it will be best that you stay with us and be looked after 24/7 until you get on your feet." Mary said with a quickness.

"I'll go with you." said Stacey, as their parents left the room.

Steve said, "I'll be back I am going to get something to drink, plus I saw some cute honeys in the cafeteria."

"I thought you said girls were yucky!" said Sam

"Yeah bro that was 8 years ago, check you later." Steve smirked leaving the room.

Mercedes, Tina and Mike were left in the room with Sam. Mercedes was nervous, she didn't know why…this is her Super Sammy…he has to remember her soon. _'Right' _she thought.

"So...you two still dating?" Sam asked.

"Well Tina and I got married last year." Mike said proudly.

"Ah man congrats! I didn't know the way you were holding on to her.'' nodding at Mercedes. "I thought you two were together." said Sam, feeling happy that Mercedes and Mike weren't a couple but why he didn't know.

"No man nothing like that she's our best friend." Mike said.

"Me and you or you and Tina." Said Sam.

"All of ours." Said Mike.

''Oh." said Sam still looking at Mercedes.

"So how is Brittany? Are we married yet? For real this time?" Sam asked now looking at Mike.

"Nah man you and Brittney broke up freshman year in college." Mike said, trying not to look over at Mercedes who was fighting back tears.

"Oh." Sam said sounding disappointed. "We broke up? Why?"

"She started spending time with Tina's' roommate, Uh…I can't remember her name." Mike said trying to remember her name."

"Santana." Tina said

"Yeah that's it, Santana and Britney got pretty close and started to fool around." Mike told him.

"She cheated on me with Santana... a girl?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry man." Mike frowned.

"Can you guys leave me alone for a moment?" Sam was now fighting back tears.

"Yeah we can." Mike grabbed Mercedes hand, she had turned her back so that Sam couldn't see her cry.

"Are you okay?" Mike and Tina asked once they were outside Sam's room.

"No." she said sobbing into Mike's chest.

"Come on I'll take you home, you can't drive like this." he said.

"It just so hard, you know." Mercedes choked out.

"I know it hard," he said as he lift her chin so he could look into her face as she spoke.

"But you don't have to watch the one you love, love someone else and he not remember your life together." she said pulling herself out of his arms and wrapping her arms around herself as she walked to the elevator.

Two days later Sam was getting ready to leave the hospital. Sam had asked his parents if Mike can bring him home. He wanted to talk to Mike alone he has been the only one who hasn't been beating around the brush with him. If Sam ask a question Mike was the only who has been honest with him.

In the car to Sam's parent's house Sam was full of questions. "Is there more to me and Mercedes relationship?" said Sam curiously, "She was always at the hospital and staring at me."

"Yes." Mike said.

"I knew it! She my girlfriend. Right?" Sam said excited.

"Something like that." Mike said. He made himself a promise he wouldn't volunteer any information for the sake of Sam parents but he wasn't going to lie to Sam either.

"Oh are we friends with benefits." Sam said with a huge grin on his face thinking of Mercedes curvaceous body.

"NO!" Mike raised his voice, 'She not like that."

"Sorry, so what is she then?" Sam asked

"She...she you fiancé'." Mike said quietly

"What?! My fiancé'?" Sam yelped.

"Yes and she's very heart broken you don't remember her." Mike said.

"I can't get married! I'm only 17 and I don't know her!" Sam was getting upset.

"Dude you are 25 years old and you asked Quinn to marry you at 16 and you fake married Brittany at 17 years old." Mike said with a raised voiced "She has been there for you when you broke your arm and lost your baseball scholarship. She got you a different scholarship for creative arts. She helped you reach your dream and started your own business. This woman has been there for you when you got in this accident, she's been by your bedside each and every night. Your parents pretty much threatened her to go home and rest. Because she didn't want to leave your side!" Mike said with fire in his eyes. Then remember how naive Sam was when he was 17 and dating Brittany, he acted plain stupid.

Hearing how dedicated Mercedes was to him scared Sam. How can he be in such a committed relationship?

What Mike said hit a chord with Sam. Calling Mercedes he asked her to come over so they can talk.

Mercedes came over bright and early the next morning, wanting to know what Sam had to say.

Sam opened the door and stepped out. "Can we go for a walk?" he asked.

"Yes." Mercedes tried to read Sam's face, but couldn't.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked after they have been walking for about 15 minute in complete silence.

"You and I." he said.

"What about us?" she inquired nervously.

They made it to the park and Sam stopped and looked at Mercedes, "I know about us."

"You do?" she smiled hoping that he remembered them together.

"Yeah and I think that we need to call things off for a while or at least until I figure out who I am." He said not looking directly at her.

"Oh ... I-I thought that maybe you remember us, remembered me." she said as she stepped away from him. They were silent for a moment then she spoke "This is what you want?" She asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes." Sam said and for some reason regretted it as soon as the word left his mouth.

"Okay…give me about a week and I will have your things packed and I'll call Mike to have them picked up." she said walking away back towards her car, thinking to herself, 'He doesn't love me.' It's the first time Mercedes realized she wasn't getting her Sammy back.

**End of Flashback**

"Hi, Mercedes." Sam said staring at Mercedes. Not believing he was engaged to this beautiful woman standing before him.

"Sam wanted to come." Mike said, "He said, it's his stuff and he is tired of everyone doing everything for him... I hope you don't mind." Mike said hoping it wouldn't upset Mercedes.

"You have a beautiful home." Sam said as he finally started to look around the house he and Mercedes once shared. Sam felt at peace here.

Mercedes look at him and rolled her eyes. She turned to Mike with the saddest look on her face saying, "I am going to take a shower. His things are marked and in the garage." Turning from Mike she went to her bedroom.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Clueless." Mike said shaking his head, reminding himself, Sam is thinking like he is 17 again.

"Let get the boxes and get out of her hair." Mike said.

Mercedes had pictures of her and Sam up throughout the house, Sam walked over to the pictures on the fireplace and picked up the one where they were on vacation. Sam had a flash of Mercedes smiling up at him, kissing him lightly on the lips and running away giggling.

Mike was calling Sam, but Sam was having a moment, Mike tried again, "Sam, man you okay?"

"Yeah, just a small head ache but I am okay." Sam said not knowing what was happening but didn't want to make a big deal about it.

About 45 minutes later, "Hey Mercedes." Mike yelled into the house.

Mercedes walk out to the garage, "What?"

"We'll be back. I didn't know Sam had so much stuff, we have to make another trip." Mike said.

Wait." Mercedes, went back into the house to retrieve a set of keys.

Sam slowly walked back and leaned against the nearest wall, trying not to bring attention to himself. Mercedes' scent lightly brushed his nostrils. The smell of vanilla overwhelmed him with a flash of them in a room with her wearing his McKinley high school jersey. Sam tried to stay calm.

""Here." she said as she walked over to Sam handing him a set of keys.

"What are these too?'' Sam asked.

"Your truck."

"What!?" he was very surprised. "This truck?" he asked as he pointed to an all-black 2010 Dodge Ram with all the perks.

"Yes, please take care of it! It your pride and joy." Mercedes said with a smirk.

"I was planning on coming over tomorrow and go over our finances and personal account." Mercedes said. "Will that be alright with you?"

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, how about Friday?"

"Okay that will be fine. I'll met you at you parent's house."

"Yeah, I have nothing planned that day but can I come over here to talk about it? I love my parent but they are becoming a little to protective." Sam said smiling at her. "It gives me an excuse to get out of the house."

"Yeah that fine. What time are you coming over?" she asked.

"How about the same time as today…10?"

"Okay."

"Okay." said Sam, "Thanks for the truck."

"It's yours." she said.

"Come on dude, let's load up your truck so we can get out of here." Mike said as Sam and Mercedes were staring at each other.

"Okay, sorry man." Sam said.

Mercedes snapped out of her trance and walked back into the house.

"Mike, did Mercedes go to McKinley?" Sam asked

"No we met her our junior year in college. Why?" he asked

"No reason." he said. He didn't know what to make of the images and didn't want to give anyone false hopes.

Sam showed up at their place at 10 am Friday morning like he promised. Sam found himself checking the mirror at home and in the truck a few time before he left home and before he grabbed the fresh cut daisies he brought as he got out of the truck.

"Hi." Mercedes opened the door, "Come in."

Sam walk in and handed her the flowers he had purchased for her.

"Thank you." she said very surprised and slowly reached for them. "You didn't have too." '_Does he remember?'_

"No I wanted to." he said with a smile on his face.

Earlier when Sam stopped at the florist he was looking around at all the flowers, he picked up some roses. Walking to stand behind another customer, only to walk away just as he reached the register. He put the roses back to instead pick a bouquet daisies.

"Hi Sam, the usual I see." said the very perky clerk behind the counter.

"Uh... hi, yeah I guess" Sam said paying her and left.

"Well I have everything set up in the kitchen for us." Mercedes said bringing Sam back to reality as he followed her into the kitchen. "I was having breakfast do you want anything?"

"Yes please if you don't mind." Sam said with a grin.

"I am making omelets." she said a little happy because she loves to cook for him.

"Okay." said Sam.

Mercedes made the omelets just how Sam loved them.

"Wow this is good" Sam said surprisingly.

"Why so surprised. You love my cooking?" as soon as she said it her eyes bugged out "I'm so sorry Sam."

Sam waved his hand dismissing her apology, still eating.

'_She smells so good and so beautiful, I wonder if she thinks about me, like I think about her?' _Sam thought as Mercedes was talking about the bills they have.

_'I think she likes me.'_ Sam thought to himself. _'Of coarse she does she wanted to marry you.'_ Sam stared at Mercedes as she was looking at the computer_. 'She want me'_ Sam thought running his hands though his hair. '_I'm not with Brittany anymore. I'm going to go for it.' _Sam decided.

_'Sam thinks he's a 17 year old and if I give him this kind of money that my Super Sammy and I saved, all he would do is blow it. I better talk to his parents and just give him an allowance.'_ Mercedes thought to herself.

"Wow that's a lot" Sam was stunned.

"Well technically you are an adult but I can call your mommy and daddy if you can't handle these responsibility" she said in a sassy voice.

"Really? I'd like to see you calling mommy and daddy when I throw some of my sweet moves on you." Sam stood up and started to do a body roll and taking off his shirt. Sam started to move closer to Mercedes invading her space.

"Uh- Hell No! Nah-uh! No you don't" yelled Mercedes, "What is that?" stepping away from Sam.

"Well I thought since you and I... you know...did it, we can do it again." said Sam raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh hell no! You've lost you damn mind." said Mercedes

Silence...

"Well yeah, I kinda did." Sam smirked

"Sorry Sam but I'm not that kind of girl." with a disappointed look on her face, "Sam you have to go." Mercedes said and walked to the door opening it for Sam to leave.

"Sorry Mercedes." Sam apologized and left. Mercedes slammed the door behind him.

"_Sorry ass boy. Calls everything off between us and shows up here thinking I am going to sleep with him…he has lost his damn mind. Is this what he was like when he was 17?"_ she asked herself. _"Immature Mutha Fucker!"_

On the drive home Sam thought about what happened_. 'Girls used to love when I did the Windy City move…it's never failed me.' _

Later that night Tina and Mike show up at Sam house.

"Sam you are an ass. You break up with to her, then try sleep with her? Mercedes is a grown ass woman and you treat her like one of your flippin' groupies at the strip club." Tina growled in a huff.

"Groupie? Strip club?" Sam asked confused

"Uh- what?" Tina said trying to act stupid like she didn't know what she had said.

"STRIP CLUB!" Sam said loudly and slowly while popping the "P" and "B"

"Yeah, yeah ...uh man ...we use to strip." Mike nodded with the quickness.

"I Strip?" Sam said pointing to himself, "We strip?" he asked now pointing between him and Mike.

"Yes, you did." said Tina, "But you can't treat Mercedes the way you did. You owe her respect."

"Dude you owe her an apology." said Mike.

"Yeah I know." Sam agreed, "But how? I don't think I am her favorite person right now."

"Cedes love you. Just give her some time." Tina consoled him.

"Yeah she loves the other Sam, the 25 year old Sam not this Sam." Pointing to himself Sam was depressed.

"Well dude you are going to have to do some serious groveling." Mike made a pouty face.

"Yeah maybe your right."

"No he is right." Tina stated.

"So tell me about our stripping days."

"Well you stripped your junior year in college, shortly after your arm healed from your injury. Your parents had a financial blow. You lost your scholarship and you wanted to stay in school so you stripped doing your signature move. You called it the Windy City, to pay for school and to help your parents." Mike informed him. "And as for me I wanted to get Tina and to get a jump start on our future."

"Then your started dating Mercedes and she found you a scholarship for creative arts and a paying internship with the company you work for now so you could stop stripping." Tina added with a smile.

"She didn't like me stripping?" he asked.

"No, but she knew you had to do it to survive." Tina said with all honesty.

"Wow she has done a lot for me." Sam said with a look of shame on his face then he looked up. "I thought I worked for myself?"

"Oh you do but you also work for an animation company. You like it a lot and didn't want to give it up. They work around your schedule as long as you make your deadline. You got Mercedes into voice overs and commercials, because you recommended her they hired her instantly." said Tina with a proud look on her face.

"How were we together? Mercedes and I." Sam asked seriously.

"GREAT!" Tina exclaimed enthusiastically.

Mike reach over to put a hand on Tina knee to calm her down. "You two were great together, you balanced each other." Mike said looked up, trying to find the right words then continued, "Mercedes was a little on the serious side…focused and determined. You on the other hand, playful, a procrastinator and wavering."

"You two were so good together and so in love." Tina said, "Not like when you were with Quinn and gave her a promise ring or when you and Brittany married because you thought the world was ending." She rolled her eyes, "With Cedes you were different you were truly happy…you were in love…she completed you."

"In love." Sam whispered as if he could believe he could love someone so deeply and be loved just as deeply in return.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks always to Zee for your continue support. Please excuse any errors. Please Review.**_

* * *

As Sam stood outside the front door with flowers in hand he overheard Mercedes talking on the phone.

"Yes, that's is correct the Evans-Jones party." there was a pause. "Yes, it has been called off."

Mercedes heard something at the front door turning around to see Sam standing at the screen door. She turned back around wiping her eyes and said in a low voice "I'm going to have to call you back. "Thank you." She hung up the phone, wiped her eyes again then turned to the door.

"Sam what are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the door.

"I came over to apologize for my behavior." Sam said as he handed her another huge bouquet of Daisies. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the flowers, they are my favorite" she said as she took the flowers

"I had roses at first but I had a feeling you would like these better." he said

"Well I do. Thank you again." she said. "But you didn't have to Sam."

"I enjoy getting them for you and I love the look on your face when I give them to you." he said feeling bold.

"Also I need you to forgive me, can you do that?" Sam asked pouting.

"Just act your age Sam, you're twenty-five and you need to start acting like it." said Mercedes frustrated with the whole situation.

"I will try. Can you give me another chance?" Not talking to her upset him a lot and he didn't understand why she has this effect on him.

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to forgive you?" Mercedes wondered.

Sam stood there trying to choose the right words, wanting to sound mature and decided to just go for it. "What the hell I'll just tell you how I feel.'' Sam said and took a step closer to her. "Mercedes when Mike told me I was engaged to you it scared the crap out of me, we had so many responsibilities, a wedding to plan, a business to run and bills, all I wanted to do was run. So I did, it scared me to know that someone loved me as much as you do."

He looked into her eyes. "And the moment I told you I wanted to break up, I wanted to take those words back. I didn't understand why but I just knew I didn't want you to go. I wanted to be with you." he stated honestly.

"So why not stop me from leaving then." she asked.

"Pride, my 17 year old cocky pride." Sam grunted, "I didn't think that I needed you or that I wanted you." Sam said with all honesty.

"So where's that pride now Sam?" she asked, she was taken aback at the confession but she still needed to get her point across. "I am too old to be playing childish games." she sassed

"It's done with. It hasn't gotten me anywhere." he said honesty.

"Okay Sam." said Mercedes looking at Sam trying to see if he was being truthful.

"Thank you Mercedes, you won't regret it." Sam had a big smile across his face. He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Mercedes stood at the door with her hand on her cheek smiling. 'May be we can start over.' she thought.

Later that night Sam was taking his truck out for a ride and found himself at his and Mercedes place, he felt at peace there. He sat in his truck for about 15 mins before he found his way to the front door and rang the bell.

"Who is it?" Mercedes yelled.

"It's me, Sam." Sam said nervously.

Mercedes open the door surprised to see Sam standing there. "Hi Sam."

"Sorry I didn't call... I was wondering if I can talk to you."

"Yes please come in." Mercedes opened the door wider so he could come in. "I was just relaxing." Closing the front door, Mercedes turned seeing the T.V. was still on, pushing pass Sam to get the remote to turn it off.

Sam watched Mercedes scramble for the remote to turn the movie off but it was too late, Sam saw that Mercedes was watching an old home of her and himself. "Was that us?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah it was." she said in a low voice.

"Oh." Said Sam. "Well can I watch to?" he asked.

Mercedes stared at him, this was the first time since the accident that Sam has shown any interest in their life together.

"Yes of course." Mercedes smiled, "Would you like something to drink? I have your favorite beer."

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting I can drink legally now." Sam stopped confused, "I have a favorite?"

"Yes, I'll get you one." Mercedes headed towards the kitchen. "Would you like anything else?" Mercedes yelled from the kitchen.

Sam sat there for a few seconds thinking how this house relaxed him so much, it felt like home. He felt more at home here then at his parents. "Uhmm yeah do you have any Cool Ranch Doritos."

At that moment Mercedes came out of the kitchen with the beers, Doritos and a dipping sauce.

"Wow, you read my mind." said Sam

"No, I just know my Super Sammy." Mercedes let her nickname for him slip out.

"Super Sammy?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face.

Mercedes blushed "I'm sorry that was one of my nick names for you."

"Don't be. I like it." said Sam reaching for a Doritos. "What's this dipping sauce?"

"That's blue cheese you like to dip your Doritos in it."

"I do? I don't usually eat blue cheese."

"You use to like it. Try it." said Mercedes

Sam opened the bag of chips and dipped a chip in to the blue cheese. "Mm-mm I like this."

"I told you it is one of favorite snacks." Mercedes smirked, "Try the beer."

"Mm-mm good, you must know me really well." Said Sam

"Well we were together for 4 years and lived together for 3 of those years." she said. "I know you better than you know yourself." Mercedes said as she ate a chip then realized what she had said. "Sam-" was all she said when Sam cut her off.

"See that is why I need to talk to you." said Sam, "My family knows the old Sam but you knew the real me, the adult Sam. The Sam before the accident. Who was I Mercedes?"

Mercedes and Sam looked though tons of pictures and movies of them together. They talked and laughed…they were up until the early morning.

Sam and Mercedes looked into each other eyes, Mercedes looked away shyly.

Sam cleared his throat "its 3 am I better head back to my parents."

"Okay, Sam can I ask you for a favor?" Looking sad, she looked down as she asked the question.

"Sure anything." he said.

"I hoped that after tonight you might have some memories of us, of me but... you didn't." she took a long deep breathe and continued. "Everyone has gotten a part of their Sam back, but I lost all of my Sam and I think I'm never going to get him back. It's been a while since the accident and you haven't had any kind of memories of your life with us." she said nervously" Will it be too much trouble if I say goodbye?"

"Goodbye?" Sam said with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes, to my Sammy…" She said looking him in the eyes. "You see, everyone close to you knew you when you were 17, but I didn't. You still remember them, not me and I don't think you will."

Sam felt bad, he hadn't told anyone about his flashes. She loved him, so he agreed "Yes you can." he said.

Not knowing what to do next Sam stood there waiting on her to make a move.

Mercedes moved closer to Sam, reaching out she grabbed both of his hands holding them. As she did serenity settled in Sam's body, it's the first time that Sam has felt at ease and calm.

Mercedes stared into Sam's green eyes as Sam stared back.

"My Sammy, my love. You have helped me though some of the worst days of my life and now I am going to ask you to help me one last time. To give me strength to say goodbye to the love of my life... you. I am so lucky I had the chance to love you and to be part of your life but now I have to let you go and carry on without you. I will always carry a memory of you in my heart, I love you Sammy." Mercedes said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Mercedes stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sam softly on the lips. As she went to step away Sam pulled her in tighter to deepen the kiss.

As he was kissing her Sam had a flash of him on one knee with a white box with a gold ribbon wrapped around it. He was proposing to her.

He broke the kiss and looked deeply into Mercedes eyes. She was so beautiful…Sam felt so at ease with her, more than with anyone else.

"Mercedes would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?" Sam asked, still looking into Mercedes eyes.

Speechless Mercedes searched for words, "Sam I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why?"

Mercedes was at a loss for words she wanted to but couldn't find a reason why she should say no.

Sam watched her as she searched for a reason.

"Look at it as we could start over. I might not be your Super Sammy, but give me a chance to become the Sam we both can get to know together." he said still standing in her space. "Give us a chance."

Mercedes said 'yes' before her brain could sort through everything that he had said. Her heart just could let go, "We can start over."

"How about tonight?" said Sam eager to star anew.

"Oh tonight? Well okay, what time?" she asked.

"How about 7 pm?"

"Yes that will be great."

"Great I will be here at 7 tonight." Sam left with a huge smile on his face.

Later on that day Sam was getting ready for his date.

"I heard you didn't come until home early this morning. I guess you and Mercedes are getting along great." Mike said with a smile.

"Mike, she is unlike anyone I ever met. I'm going to marry that woman one day, she's funny, beautiful, sassy, bold and brave…she is everything good." he said with confidence.

"You said the same thing when you met her for the first time." Mike said remembering back to the first time when they all met Mercedes." And if not for the accident you would be marrying her in just a few months."

"Hey Mike, when were Mercedes and I suppose to get married?" he asked as he looked through his closet.

"U hmm, I know it was supposed to be in a few months. Tina knows the exact date. Why?" Mike asked

"Cause I think she was cancelling something today and I think it had to do with the wedding."

"Yeah, Tina mentioned that she and Mercedes have to call all the wedding vendors to let them know that the wedding is off." Mike said.

"Oh." he said with an inquisitive look on his face and started to look through his closet.

'"So what should I wear?" Sam asked.

"Wear green." Steve was standing at the door.

"What…why?" Sam asked.

"I said wear green, Mercedes loves you in green. You always said, 'Mercedes said I should wear green it brings the color out in my eyes'." and then Steve did a body roll as he impersonate Sam perfectly.

"Was that supposed to be me?" Sam said questioning raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah pretty good huh?" Steve smirked.

"Yeah he got you man, that was just like you." said Mike laughing.

Sam threw a pillow at Mike.

"Well it was." Mike shrugged.

Knocking at the front door of their home there was no answer. Sam pulls out his phone and called Mercedes. "Hey I am at the front door where are you?"

"Oh Sam I lost track of time, I'm out back in the studio trying to catch up on some work, come on back." said Mercedes

Going into the back of the house, Sam came to a large storage shed, he opened it and went in.

"I am so sorry Sam I lost track of time let me close up shop, take a shower and I will be ready to go in about 20 mins."

Sam just nodded his head as he looked around the studio. He saw a red door with a steel shield on it. It was paint like Captain American's Shield.

"Mercedes what's in there if you don't mind me asking?" He asked pointing to the door.

Mercedes smiled really big as she walked over to him, "do you have your car keys?'"

"Of course I have them. How do you think I got here." he asked with a smirk.

She laughed and snatched his keys out of his hand. She rubbed her hand against his chest and smiled even wider, when she found what she was looking for.

"Good" she said as pulled out and then off his necklace he had on.

He shivered under her touch. "I don't know where I got it from. My parent or sibling didn't know either." He stared at the necklace.

She didn't say anything she just took his necklace and his key chain and place it together like a puzzle which formed a key.

"Wow!" Sam said excitedly

She took the key and open the door. "Close your eyes"

He was more than happy to obey. She slowly walk him in to the room.

"Now open them." she said jumping up and down.

Sam slowly opened his eyes to see a Captain America blue room with a thick white strip with a thin red stripe in the middle of it as a border on the middle of the wall. A red leather sofa, framed comic books from wall to wall, a flat screen TV. A desk that sat in the corner with a small fridge next to it and file cabinets along with walls filled with years of his comic book collection.

"Wow!"

"Is that the word of the day?" Mercedes laughed, bouncing on her heels.

Sam looked at her as she bounced, repeating...Wow…as he stared at her breasts. "Yeah I guess so"

Mercedes caught his eye and slapped his shoulder, thinking about the time the first time they saw this house, she smiled.

"This is your sanitary." she beamed, "This is where you come to draw, write, read, relax or just when you need time to yourself."

"Help yourself to a drink in the fridge. I won't be long Sam, sorry again." She yelled heading towards the house to shower and change for their date.

Sam was mesmerized by all of this…it was a dream and it was his. Wow...really…he thought to himself, I need to expand my vocabulary.

Sam forced himself from the room. He had plenty of time for this later, he needed to try and win Mercedes' heart again.

Knowing they were going to miss their dinner reservations Sam went into the kitchen. He could see Mercedes had a pretty well stocked fridge, he started to grab things and began to prepare dinner. He moved though the kitchen knowing where everything was, surprising himself.

By the time Mercedes showered and changed, Sam had a fresh spinach salad, wine and spaghetti on the table and was pulling the garlic bread out of the oven.

"Wow what's all of this?" she asked as she looked at the table. Sam had the table set with candles and the flowers he had brought her with a spaghetti dinner with wine.

"Look who's at a loss for words." He smiled that beautiful smile that melted Mercedes heart.

"I hope you don't mind but we missed our dinner reservation and I found everything I needed for dinner here."

"No I don't. I prefer to eat at home." She sat as Sam pulled out her chair.

"It's funny, how my body know things my mind doesn't" Sam recalled how he moved around the kitchen. Maybe we can still catch a later movie?"

"Can we stay home and watch movies?" asked Mercedes

"Yes" Sam agreed quickly.

"Okay great we'll watch your favorites" Mercedes said then thought. "You don't remember your favorite, this is going to be fun." She remembered how Sam's reaction when he saw his favorites for the first time.

"That will be fun."

After dinner they moved to the living room to watch movies trying to decide what to watch first.

"So what would you like to watch first? Avatar is your favorite, Iron Man, Hulk or Avengers. I can go on." Mercedes ticked them off on her fingers.

"You choose…just as long as I am with you."

"O-okay" Mercedes was surprised at Sam answer.

She put the DVD in, sitting at the opposite end of the sofa.

"Why are you setting over there? Come sit next to me" Sam patted the cushion next to him.

"Okay" Mercedes moved next to Sam and he wrapped his arm around her.

Mercedes smiled and leaned into Sam's embrace.

Sam was into the movie when Mercedes got up thinking about changing into something more comfortable.

"Where are you going?"

"To change"

"Don't take too long." Sam was missing the feel of her in his arms. Standing he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her.

Deeping the kiss, Mercedes smiled bashfully before heading to their former room.

.

Sam remained standing…thinking, he now sees how easy it was loving this girl…no, woman. He began to grin, yep he was in love.

Mercedes came back wearing sweats and one of Sam's old t-shirts.

"You look comfy" Sam eyed the shirt. "Hey, where did you get that t-shirt?"

"Oh this was one of your old tees I stole." She said with a slight laugh. Her head snapped up, "Wait you remembered?!"

"Uh no I just like it." He lied, as he had a quick flash of him wearing it.

"Oh"

"I'm sorry." he looked away, feeling guilty for lying, but he didn't want to lead her on.

She sat next to Sam and finished watching the movie quietly, without speaking she put on another movie.

Sam kept looking at her, wanting to ask her a question, finally he worked up the nerve.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Y-yes anything…"

"When did I lose my virginity?"

"Oh...you don't remember losing your virginity?" Mercedes was surprised.

"No I don't."

"Well you lost it your senior year in high school. You always wished it would have been different." Mercedes said

"Really?"

"Yeah to Brittany."

"Oh yeah…that's when she discovered she'd rather be with girls." he said disappointed.

"I wouldn't put it that way." Mercedes was sympathetic, "You said you both didn't feel connected when you were together in that way but you would always have special feelings for her."

Seeing how he was feeling Mercedes wanted to share with Sam "I gave my virginity to you." Mercedes whispered.

"What?" Sam almost missed her words, "Really? Am I the only man you have been with?"

"Yes"

Sam stood and walked over to Mercedes, grabbing her hands he looked into her eyes, "Can you be my first? I mean, I know that technically I'm not a virgin but I would like to remember my first time… time it be with someone I know I care for and that cares for me."

Mercedes never thought of being Sam's first but he didn't recall his first time and since his first was an awkward experience she wanted this time to be special with someone who loves him.

"You care about me?" she whispered softly.

"Yes- yes I do."

Mercedes held her hand out for Sam to take.

Sam looked at her and smiled sheepishly as she led him to their bedroom.

* * *

**Thank you for your continue support and reviews you guy are the best.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the wait here's chapter 4. As always thanks to Zee for all your help.**

* * *

Mercedes slid out of Sam's' arms, grabbing his hand she led him down the hallway. Sam watched her hips sway as she walked them to their bedroom. Once they reach the bedroom Mercedes pulled Sam into her arms and for that moment everything was perfect. Her fingers traced up and down his back and up to the nape of his neck. Sam held her close to him. Their bodies were pressed together and their eyes were locked. She was with her perfect man and he was with his perfect woman.

As they kissed, their tongues battled for several beautiful moments before Mercedes pulled away pulling her t-shirt over her head. As the fabric came up, Sam watched as if everything was moving in slow motion, revealing every bit of her flesh, inch by inch. Sam smiled and Mercedes loved everything about it. Sam caught her eyes and both of their hearts sped up several beats. Unhooking her bra Mercedes let her breasts fall to their natural state. Putting her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts she started wiggling her ass. She began tugging the shorts down but stopped suddenly when she slowly turned around. Leaning forward, just a little, she pushed her ass out. That drew a soft grunt from Sam. She resumed, wiggling more seductively as she slowly pulled her shorts down until they cleared her smooth buttocks and came to a stop at her upper thighs. She held the position until she heard a grateful moan from Sam then proceeded to slowly slide her shorts and panties down her thick legs until they landed on the floor at her feet.

Mercedes gently pushed Sam down on to the bed and pulled off his shoes one by one. Her eyes never leaving his. Next was his shirt as she tugged at the hem of his shirt Sam took over and proceeded to remove his shirt. Pulling Sam up to a standing position she undid the button of his slacks and slowly drew down the zipper…slowly pulling his slacks down with his boxers until they hit the floor. Mercedes and Sam crawled into bed and wrapped themselves into each other's arms.

Sam felt Mercedes body awaken as he invaded her personal being, transforming from being one solitary person into being united as one. Mercedes asked Sam to please start slowly since it had been awhile since they has been intimate. As they explored with an intimate dance, Sam began to thrust deep into her wet heat with gentle enveloping strokes. Sam forced myself to do as Mercedes asked and moved his hips slowly back and forth, sliding his erection halfway out before pushing back into her. They both moaned each time he thrust forward. Pulling him down to her, Mercedes found his lips with hers and moved her hips in time with his. Sam relaxed and sighed into Mercedes mouth as the feeling of her large full breasts pressing against as he moved within her.

As Sam went deeper and deeper, his hands gripped around Mercedes' thighs, holding her in place, searching for whatever his body needed from her. Both of their minds was completely engaged as the sensations took over, and they both followed it wherever it led them. When they finally started to come down from their high, they were shaking all over. Sam moved and laid beside Mercedes pulling her against him. He opened his eyes and looked at Mercedes, noticing the tears that had dried on her cheeks.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No Sam you didn't hurt me. It was beautiful." She smiled, making Sam smile.

Sam and Mercedes have been spending a lot of time together these last couple of weeks, getting to know one another. They were getting along great after the night they spent together.

"Hello."

"Hi Mercedes is me Stacey." she sounded really bubbly.

"Hi Stace." Mercedes perked up. "What going on?"

"Well prom is next week and you said you would take me dress shopping

"Oh Stace I forgot I've been so busy working, I totally forgot with everything that is going on." Mercedes hoped Stacey would understand.

"I know, mom told me not to bother you and that she has the perfect dress for me. Cedes, she trying to get me to wear her prom dress_saying 'I was your size when I was 17 let me get my dress so you can see it.'_ Cedes it had a hoop." Stacey sounded like she was about to die.

Mercedes tried to hide her laughter as she tried to calm the frantic 16 year old girl. "Calm down Stace give me an hour so I can wrap thing up and I will come and get you okay?"

"Okay thank Mercedes!"

Mercedes was over at the Evans' house about an hour and 15 minutes later. She remembered how she'd never had to knock before, she would just walk in like she was at home. But now she felt it was only right to wait to be let in seeing that she and Sam are not together.

Sam answer the door. "Mercedes! What are you doing here?" a little too chipper for Mercedes taste.

"I am here for Stacey. I'm taking her prom dress shopping." Mercedes eyed Sam suspiciously. _Something wasn't right._

"Oh, Okay I'll get her." Sam tried to close the door.

Mercedes held out her hand to stop the door. "Can I come in and wait for her?" Mercedes was getting more curious by the moment.

Sam looked around then, behind him, "Sure." He slowly opened the door.

As Mercedes stepped in a perky blond stood up and waved "Hi I'm Brittany."

Mercedes heart dropped, as she stood there not moving.

Then Stacey came running down the stairs.

"Ooohhh." looked at Mercedes and said "I did know." Looking sorry, she didn't know Brittany was there.

"Oh hi Stacey." Said Brittany, "I haven't seen you in about 6 or 7 years."

"Hi." said Stacey and waved.

"And you are the famous Mercedes, I heard so much about you." said Brittany as she reach out to shake Mercedes hand.

Mercedes stood there looking at Brittany hand then slowly reach out and shook it.

"Hello" was all she said.

Sam stood there not knowing what to do. Then Sam squeaked in a loud voice. "DRINKS!" Everyone jumped at his voice. "Anybody wants drinks?" he asked nervously. He looked around the room no one said a word. "Okay I'll go and get drinks." Sam left the room.

"Come on Stace let's go." Mercedes said in an authoritative voice, grabbing Stacey by the arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Ouch! Mercedes you're hurting me!" Stacey said with her eyes swelling up.

Mercedes turn to Stacey with a sympathetic smile "I am so sorry Stace." and let her go.

By this time Steve walked into the living room. "Wowza." He said as he looked around for Sam then took a seat on the sofa like he was watching a matinee.

"Come on Stacey lets go." Mercedes said in defeated voice.

"Mercedes, I heard Sam been in a bad accident and I stop by to see how he was, that's all." said Brittany.

"Not like the last girlfriend that stop by to see how he was doing?" said Mercedes sarcastically.

Two weeks earlier:

Everyone was over to the Evans house for Sunday dinner when there was a knock at the door Steve answered it.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked the person at the door.

"I'm here to see your poor sick brother." said Sam's ex-girlfriend.

"Sam troubles here!" Steve said in a raised voices.

"What is he talking about?" asked Mary everyone got up for the table to find Kitty standing at the door.

"Well are you going to invite me in?" asked Kitty in a rude voice. As she lets herself in.

Kitty was someone Sam dated very briefly when he was 16 in high school.

"Well, well, well look what the cat drag in." said Tina in a snooty voice.

"My cat wouldn't even drag that thing in." said Stacey. Mary gave Stacey a light shove and walked over to Kitty.

"Well Kitty, it been a very long time what brings you by." asked Mary.

"Well I heard Sammy got into an accident and I am here to see how he is doing?"

"Really?" asked Tina looking at Kitty like she only stood 3 feet tall.

"Yes, why else would I be here?" Kitty asked with her voice dripping with sweetness.

"Maybe because last time you got in touch with Sam was because you heard he had money and made a name for himself." said Mercedes as she step from behind Dwight to step between Sam and Kitty.

"Oh you gonna get it now!" yelled Steve. "Ouch!" said Steve

As Dwight slapped Steve across the back of his head.

"Oh you're still in the picture I heard he tossed your big ass aside." as Kitty turned her nose up at Mercedes forgetting his family is present.

"Oh no you didn't skank." said Mercedes as she reached to hit her.

Sam grabbed Mercedes by the waist and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Kitty how dare you walk into my house uninvited and insult my daughter-in-law. LEAVE!" Mary said pointing to the door. 'Mercedes will be her daughter-in-law soon.' Mary thought to herself.

Kitty turned on her hills and walk to the open door Stacey was holding open for her and walk through and then turned to said "Didn't you see the way- " she was cut off but the front door slamming in her face by Stacey.

"Stacey! You know that was rude." said Dwight "But we do have exceptions. Good job!" Dwight said smiling brightly.

In the kitchen Mercedes was on fire. Tina, Mike and Sam was trying to calm her down. Sam was still holding on to Mercedes and her voice was piecing his brain and Sam stumbled, bringing Mercedes to the floor with him.

"Sam you okay?" Asked Mike

"Yeah I just lost my balance trying to calm the wild one." He lied he had a flash of Kitty and Mercedes arguing.

"Are you sure you okay Sammy?" asked Mercedes as the name slipped from her lips and a concern look came across her face.

When Sam looked at her he saw Mercedes slapping Kitty. Sam shook his head again. "I'm okay."

"What going on here?" ask Dwight

"Oh Sam slip trying to calm Mercedes." said Tina

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans I am sorry about my behavior this evening." Mercedes said getting off of Sam and standing up.

Sam frowned as Mercedes body left his.

"Don't worry dear, Kitty has always been a thorn in our sides." said Mary. "I don't know why Sam dated that girl."

"I didn't really date her we went out a few time that all." said Sam rolling his eyes. "Then she started inviting herself over. Like today."

"Oh sorry." Said Mary as she Dwight and the twins walked to the dining room to clear the table.

Mike turn to Sam and whisper "It only because you heard how easy she was." and laughed.

"Yeah but I couldn't get far because she kept giving me directions." Sam said then in his Kitty impersonation 'No don't kiss me on the cheek, kiss me on the neck, no don't put your hand here put them there." Said Sam mimicking Kitty.

Mercedes turn her head when she heard Sam "You slept with her!" asked Mercedes "You told me you never slept with her.

"No! No! I didn't." Said Sam very loudly.

"And you care why Mercedes." Tina asked oh so sweetly.

"Well when we were dating he told me they never dated, I'm just making sure." She said in very shy voice.

"Yeah sure." Said Tina with a smirk.

Back to the present:

Knock, knock, knock, someone was at the door.

Stacey turned to open the door and a tall beautiful woman was standing at the door.

Mercedes threw her hand up and said "Let me guess you are one of Sam ex's checking up on him." asked Mercedes sarcastically

"No she my girlfriend." said Brittany as Sam come strolling out the kitchen.

Steve jumped up grabbed a drink and some chips and sat back down.

Sam sat the rest of the drinks on the end table as Stacey invited the lady in.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Santana." Said Brittany, very cheery

Mercedes blushed of embarrassment and Sam stood looking as Brittany walked over to Santana and grabbed her hand and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Yes! Girl on girl action!" cheered Steve, this time Mercedes hit him upside his head.

"What! Why is everyone hitting me?" Steve asked in confusion.

Mercedes look to Sam and didn't know what to think.

"Sam glad to see you doing better." Brittany said very kindly.

"Yeah, glad to see you doing better Lisa Rinna." Santana said as she was walking out the door behind Brittany. Sam leaned against the wall as he had a flash as Brittany and Santana leaves. Stacey closes the door behind them.

Sam's face turned red from anger when he heard that name Lisa Rinna and he couldn't understand why. Mercedes saw him turn red and thinks he is jealous of the couple that just left.

Mercedes helped Sam to the sofa so he could rest.

"Thank Mercedes." Sam said..

"You're welcome." Mercedes then turned to Stacey and asked her "Stacey do you mind if we do this tomorrow. I just can't handle all of this today." Mercedes said as she picked up her purse.

"Why, are you going?" Sam asked.

"I think I need some time alone to think." She said.

"Stacey, Steve can you give us a moment." said Sam.

"Why? It just getting good." said Steve.

"Steve come on." as Stacey pulls Steve towards the kitchen.

"Why? Do you really want to leave." said Sam.

"Sam can we not do this?" she asked

"We can't keep running from our problems, we need to face them." he said.

"Oh okay!" She was getting pissed. "I think that you still have feelings for Brittany, and if we aren't running from our problems. Then why haven't you told me about your flashes?" Mercedes asked now upset.

"What?" he asked looking bewildered. "H-how did you know?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the flashes Sam?" She asked again ignoring his question.

(She overheard him talking to his parents one night about his doctor appointments and the flashes he was having.)

"I didn't want to give you false hopes. I did want you to get your hopes up. They were just flashes nothing solid, I don't know what any of them mean." he said.

"Well if you told me, maybe I would've help you try to figure what they meant to you." She said with a raised voice. "And Sam, I was there when the doctor said you might not get your memory back so I do understand." She said with her fist ball up tight.

"Well where was that understanding when you and I watch those home movie and looked through those pictures. I don't want to see you hurt Mercedes! And as far as Brittany is concern yes I will always have feeling for her she always been a good friend but that's it." He said invading her space."Don't you know Mercedes?" He said in a loud stern voice.

"Know what Sam!" She is so frustrated.

"Damn it! I love you!" He was sure now. Silence fell between them. Sam look deeply into Mercedes eyes "Mercedes I love you." Sam said as he close the space between to two of them.

Mercedes froze at his confession. There was a moment of silence as Mercedes thought ' I got to tell him. It has been far too long since I said I loved him and there was no way I'm going to let another minute pass by without telling him.'

"I love you too." she said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

Sam body shivered as he was overcome with emotions. He felt his eyes growing wet, his heart had swollen and Sam clear his throat to speak. He wanted to make sure he spoke clearly to her.

"I love you, Mercedes." He kissed her over and over again, "I've loved you since the instant I saw you in the hospital I just didn't know it."

Mercedes kept kissing him as her words came out, "I was worried you'd say it was too soon."

"No, I couldn't hold it in anymore." He said. "It's never too soon. There isn't any rules when it comes to love." Sam said.

Later that night Sam was with Mercedes. He slowly crawled out on bed trying not to disturb Mercedes. He grabbed his cell phone off the end table and headed for the kitchen. He stroll through his numbers until he reach the one he was looking for.

"Hey beautiful, I need you." he said into the telephone.


End file.
